fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Four Clovers Pretty Cure!
is the third series of FairySina's remake Pretty Cure series, following the new Nya! Pretty Cure. Four Clovers Pretty Cure! is the remake of one of FairySina's first seasons, Fruity! Fresh Pretty Cure!, which was created in April 2013 on a different wikia. Story :Four Clovers Pretty Cure! Episodes The story of Four Clovers Pretty Cure! plays many years after the happenings of Fresh Pretty Cure!. It sets in a not so far away future where four warriors will be born in order to keep away the danger coming to earth. And this day is now! Cerbère, the ruler of the future world has come to our world in order to take over two different eras! To save the present from a dark future, the four warriors will raise their wings in order to bring light to our future! Characters Pretty Cures * - A seemingly normal 14-year-old school girl who likes to do sports but is terribly bad at school. Misora has never met her real family and doesn't remember anything from before the day her adoptive partents found her and took her with them. Due to her lost memory, Misora appears to be a bit clumsy and naive. Misora was born with a special gene which allows her to transform into , the Pretty Cure of memories. * - A member of the student council of the the joined Future Clover Academy. She is part of the artist divison but has problems to fit in there since all of them are talented and she is just 'normal'. Kazumi dreams of being either a mangaka or game designer or being even both. She is Misora's friend since she came to the city. Like Misora, Kazumi has the special gene which allows her to transform into , the Pretty Cure of dreams. * - A pretty arrogant girl who comes from a rich family. Though being super popluar and liked by everyone, Reina has no friends because no one wants to be her friend. They only want to spend time with her and nothing more. She sometimes feels a bit lonely but is too proud to accept this. She is one of the few who are born with the special gene which allows them to transform into Pretty Cure. She transforms into , the Pretty Cure of warmth. * - The calm and collected student council president of the joined Future Clover Academy. She is popular with everyone and everyone's role model. She is known to pratice archery and sword fights. She loves to help others especially when they are in danger or have bigger problems than just school. She is one of the special children who were born with the Pretty Cure gene. She transforms into , the Pretty Cure of courage. Mascots * - The main mascot of the season. Flour comes from the Kingdom of Sweets and trains to be the Pretty Cure shrine maiden, who watches over the sacred Pretty Cure shrine. * - A flower child from the Sweets Kingdom who came with Flour to earth. *'Pickruns' ** - Misora's Pickrun ** - Kazumi's Pickrun ** - Reina's Pickrun ** - Carina's Pickrun Managers of the Future * - The ruler of the dark future who has come to the past in order to make this time his. His goal is to rule over every era, past, present and future. He has already future under his control, now he comes to get present and past as well. * - A manager of the future, who first attacks the Pretty Cure after she has arrived in the present. Touma is a serious but also a bit childish girl who desires everything that she thinks is sparkly and cute. She sometimes appears to doubt her mission. Her full name is . * - A manager of the future, who is Touma's biological older twin brother. Coming from the future, he hates the present and the lack of techonology. He is very arrogant and spoiled and hates everyone who things they have to tell him to do things; to do anything. His full name is . * - The first superior manager of the future the Pretty Cure's meet. He appears more like the serious business person rather than an enemy. He doesn't take the Pretty Cures serious and is only here to do his job. Eichi is very engaged and hates to leave things undone behind. His full name is . * - Like Eichi, Sarie is a superior manager of the future, sent to take a look at Touma and Cain as they don't have the qualifications to be true managers of the future. She acts like the boss of the two and usually tells them what to do. Sarie herself rather stays out of fights. Her full name is . * - The monster of the series. The Protohyaku are powerful robot-machines coming from the future and can be summoned by the managers of the future. However, they do have some errors when using them too long. Their name comes from the English word "prototype" and the Japanese number . Other Characters * - Misora's adoptive mother, who cares for her since Misora was nine years old. Sakura works as a nurse at the local hospital and is married to the owner of a sweets shop. * - Misora's adoptive father, who cares for her since Misora was nine years old. Takamaru owns a sweets shop at the shopping street and is very known around the town and the shopping street. * - Kazumi's mother who is a famous actress and rarely at home. Kazumi and Madoka can talk with each other only via video chat or phone calls. * - Kazumi's older sister, who attends the same school as Kazumi but is in high school division. Rana cares fro Kazumi all the time when their mother is on tour. * - Kazumi's father used to be the all over the country loved founder of one of the greatest companies of this time. Sadly, Mr. Manami passed away years ago. * - Reina's always busy father. He admits that he is not a good father and sees his business as more important than Reina sometimes. Still, he takes time to care for her or buys her nice gifts. * - Reina's mother who is most of the time at home. She likes to buy things online and only leaves the hose when she has to. Yumeko is very paranoid and would like to teach Reina at home to prevent her getting in danger. * - Carina's older sister and her role model. After she left school, Mami opened a shelter for stray animals to help them finding their perfect home. Mami always wants to help others and that's why Carina looks up to her. * - Carina's father and training master. Hiro has the knowledge of many Martial Arts and always looks for students he can train. * - One of Misora's class mates, who seems to be concerned about Misora and her lost memory. Yukihiro tries his best make new good memories for her. * - A student of Future Clover Academy, who is a real fan of magical girls and wishes to be a Pretty Cure as well. * - A famous actor, who also attend the Future Clover Academy. Locations * - The main location of the season. Formerly only known as "Yotsuba", Yotsuba City is the home town of the Pretty Cures and their families. * - The joined school in Yotsuba City. Formerly, the town had many different schools but they got soon collected in one academy, the Future Clover Academy. Today, the Academy has different divisions based on the old schools. The official name of the Academy is . * - The sweets shop owned by Nakaha Takamaru, Misora's adoptive father. The town is located at the shopping district of Yostsuba. * - The shopping district of Yotsuba City and place where all main characters live. * - A parallel world to earth and the home place of Flour and Liliane. * - The time Cerbère and his followers come from. Items * - The transformation item of the season. The item has been created for the children with the special gene so that they are able to transform into Pretty Cure. The Koarinku needs to be activated by shouting "Change, Pretty Cure! Lights On!". Media * * Merchandise Differences between Re-do and Original *Unlike the original, plays in a pretty far away future. *The original starred the children of the Fresh Cures, while has a whole new set of Pretty Cure. *''Fruity! Fresh Pretty Cure'' included the colors , , , and / , while includes the colors , , and . Trivia *'' '' is the third season to have a number in the name/logo. The first were Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *'' '' is the second season to start with four Cures. The first was Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Category:FairySina's Remake Series Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Four Clovers Pretty Cure!